


To Our Bedroom || T'Challa x Reader

by Singingpeonies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!T'Challa, F/M, Nakia is a super spy, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: T'Challa is NOT amused you play Nakia's spy in a room full of potentially dangerous people games.





	To Our Bedroom || T'Challa x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I really can’t get Dom!T'Challa out of my brain. Like…I don’t understand how you don’t see it. He’s not the loud fuck you up type Dom. But he’s definitely the quietly in your ear “I told you blah blah blah now go wait in our room.” With a hand on your back and a soft kiss type before edging you before making you beg for him. Ugh…yeah. It’s 4am and I wrote this instead of sleeping.

Dinner. Dancing. Dignitaries. The whole nine. 

Thinking back on it you don’t know why you agreed to help Nakia, trouble as she is. If pressed you’re sure to attribute it to a need to serve Wakanda. But truly it was down to boredom. It was only a distraction she said. You could do that. You were Queen after all. Everything about you drew attention.

“All you have to do is stand in front of him and I’ll do the rest. Polite conversation. Smile. Sip your drink. Excuse yourself.” She said quietly. You’d been hesitant but it was better than whatever your husband and W'kabi had been discussing when you stepped away.

You knew Okoye was watching closely probably annoyed as all hell that you were even thinking of doing this. 

“Oh, pardon me.” Your hand out to steady yourself against the arm of the man Nakia had been watching. 

“Your highness. A pleasure.” The man mumbled and bent over your hand laying a too long kiss on your knuckles. Smiling demurely you removed your hand under the guise of lifting your drink to your lips. His eyes followed and turned dark his white skin turning a strange shade of pink. “Derek Harper. American stock broker.”

“That must be so interesting. Trading on the global market.” And that was that. Mr. Harper launched into a full and lengthy explanation of what he did and why the royal family should invest with him. All the while you’re staring into your drink, pondering how to convince T'Challa to leave early and spend the rest of the night with you. Had you been paying attention you would have felt the hand cover yours on the bar. You would have seen the Panther like focus with which your husband focused on you and the silent approach of both he and Okoye.

“Your Majesty.” Derek said bowing hastily and raking a precautionary step back.

T'Challa’s shoulders were tense his entire body a live wire of possessive and protective energy. He stared down the man silently until he fled.

“T'Challa!” You began but still as his eyes meet yours. Okoye is smirking and walking away. Undoubtedly off to ensure the American is off and check in with your resident spy.

“My Queen.” He says his voice just above a rumble and you’re ready to melt. “Y/N. I have asked you not to play Nakia’s games.” His hand is firmly pressing into the small of your back, left exposed by your dress, and his thumb rubbing maddening circles into your skin. “Being kidnapped once was not enough for you? You would have someone take you from me once again?” 

It had been three years ago now. Just after the two of you announced the engagement. Four long days. T'Challa had been even more, protective since then. 

“My love. It was harmless…” Your words trail off at the flash in his eyes.

“To our room uthando…” He says laying a sweet and lingering kiss against your lips.

You nod and make your excuses as you cross the room. Stopping at the door you turn over your shoulder and immediately catch his gaze and the intent behind it. You can feel your body tightening in response and the smile he sends you tells you he knows the effect he is having. You’d have to be sure to stretch before he came to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write the dirty stuff that comes after this feel free. And tag me. (You can’t see but I’m winking)
> 
> Comments if you feel like it.


End file.
